User blog:Heaven's Agent/Challenges of the Multi-Project Admin
My plate's too full. Again. As I'm sure those around here who know me can attest to, I have a tendency to take on more projects than I should. Looking back at when this project was just getting off the ground, I knew this would be an issue. At the time I was asked if I would take on an Admin role here, I had already been considering such a role on two other projects; I ended up accepting the position here and over at HammerWiki. I had spent a fair bit of time contributing to other projects: EQ2i, the Forgotten Realms Wiki. But ultimately I knew nothing I had done previously would compare to what I was taking on as an Administrator. And I was doing it twice. I should really know better. Since then I've actually taken on the same responsibility at a third project, the Runes of Magic Wiki. It's cut down on the time I spend actually writing articles significantly; of late I've had to balance where I spend my time based on strength of a project's focus, overall activity, and the ability of my fellow Admins to handle things without me. This project continues to grow in leaps and bounds, but thankfully we also have exceptional leaders here; unfortunately, this has meant I spend less time around here than I'd like. Recently, most of my time's been spent over at the Runes of Magic project; a spammer started hitting the articles there hard, and without Wikia's security measures to stop him from continuing we've had a time of keeping his edits in check. That said, when I was given Admin privileges there I made it very clear that would help out when able, but my prior projects held priority. I guess that further illustrates the faith I've got in Mark and Andrew. My third project, HammerWiki, needs even less attention. Unfortunately, the circumstances of that reduced need are not as happy as they are here. The project's growth is slowing, a direct mirror of the game it's focused on documenting, Warhammer Online (WAR). Now don't get me wrong, WAR's a long way still from closing its virtual doors. But they have lost a significant percentage of the subscribers. And with the percentage of any online game's subscribers that activly contribute to a wiki being smaller still, truly constructive edits are coming fewer and fewer. I myself stopped playing the game some time ago; I was looking for someone to hand Admin responsibilities to, but with the downward spiral the project's in I find myself unable to ask anyone still working on the project to take on the task. Ultimately, I imagine I'll continue to check in on it from time to time, help out anyone that's working on the project that asks for the assist; thank goodness for Wikia-Wide User Page messaging. Then there's the projects I dabble in, helping out not in any official capacity but as I see a need. There's too many of those to count, and I honestly find myself attempting to stay under the radar in some circumstances, trying to avoid the responsibility of an Admin role when some of those projects are lacking them. I'd have to turn them down anyway; as I said, I've too much on my plate. Still, sometimes events arise that create an evaluation of circumstances such as this. Like my attempts to help get a Champions Online project get its ducks in a row; I was essentially kicked from the project, told that my structure work and templates were useless, and unless I had game content to contribute to the project I was doing more harm than good. When they learned I didn't actually have access to the game, well that was pretty much the end of my participation as far as they were concerned. They didn't want me. The Wikia Champions Project has proven a lot more welcoming, though lack of a regularly active Admin there has made getting that project moving smoothly difficult as well. I've found being rejected by one project does a great job of motivating one to see that their competition succeeds, though. I should be getting my copy of Champions Online by week's end. Now my challenge is promoting that project's growth without standing out too much; I'd be tempted to accept an Admin position there, if offered. As I mentioned, being rejected at something you know you can do is a powerful motivator. Still, I want to spend more time here as well. This community is truly amazing, unlike any I've encountered anywhere else. Which, I imagine, is why I'm posting this here. Anyway, thanks to anyone that takes the time to read all this. I know it rambles a fair bit, but I had to get it down; this blog entry is as much an exercise for my mental well being as it is something for others to read. But if you are still reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Take care, all. .HA Category:Blog posts }}